Por qué Emily no se casó con Víctor
by Cris.P.C
Summary: Una descripción de la boda de Víctor y Emily, que trata de reflejar los pensamientos de la joven difunta y explicar su decisión final sobre su matrimonio. Es mi primer fanfic y espero que al menos os entretenga.


**Disclaimer:** _La novia cadáver_, de Tim Burton (Tim Burton's _Corpse Bride_) y todas sus escenas y personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños (Tim Burton, etc.). Escribiendo este fanfic no pretendo otra cosa que entretener, sin ánimo de lucro alguno.

* * *

><p><strong>Por qué Emily no se casó con Víctor<strong>

—Tu copa jamás estará vacía. Pues yo seré…

Entonces Emily miró por encima del hombro de Víctor y vio a la otra chica, la que estaba viva.

—Yo seré…

Era aquella por la cual el joven la había engañado, haciéndole creer que iban al Mundo de los Vivos conocer a sus padres cuando en realidad lo que pretendía era ir a ver a aquella muchacha.

—Continúa, pequeña—dijo el anciano difunto Elder Gutknecht.

—Tu copa… jamás estará vacía… Pues yo seré…

Al verla, Emily supo que no podía dejar que Víctor se suicidara para casarse formalmente con ella, porque si él hacía eso no era sólo por ella, por la difunta Emily, a la que tenía cariño y quizá algo más. Era también porque él creía haber perdido a la otra joven, y no le interesaba vivir sin ella. Prueba de esto era que sólo aceptó casarse de verdad con la joven muerta después de descubrir que la otra chica iba a casarse con otro.

Y ahora, aquella muchacha, de la que Emily conocía su nombre, Victoria (pues fue lo que Víctor gritó mientras la joven fallecida, tras descubrirle con ella y enfurecida por el engaño, lo arrastraba de vuelta al Mundo de los Muertos), estaba allí, detrás de una columna de la iglesia, observando impotente cómo le arrebataban al amor de su vida, al joven que ella amaba con todo su corazón.

Emily sabía esto no por el simple hecho de que la joven estuviera allí, sino porque esta no había hecho ni dicho nada para interrumpir la boda. De hecho, cuando Emily fijó la vista en ella, Victoria retrocedió un poco, como si temiera algo…

Esto era la prueba de que amaba de verdad a Víctor, porque él estaba dispuesto a casarse con Emily, y si esa era su decisión, Victoria sabía que debía respetarla. Si su amado quería a la joven fallecida de verdad e iba a ser más feliz con ella, Victoria no quería inmiscuirse en su felicidad.

Todo por la sencilla razón de que le importaba más Víctor que sus deseos personales.

Eso era amor de verdad, y Emily lo sabía.

Además, lo que podía ver en la mirada de Victoria, que los observaba paralizada, era la mirada de alguien a quien le arrebataban su sueño y su amor sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

Justo lo mismo que le había pasado a ella.

Ahora se daba cuenta: estaba a punto de hacerle a otra persona lo mismo que le habían hecho a ella.

Emily amaba a Víctor, y sabía que él también sentía algo por ella. Emily le gustaba a Víctor. Pero también sabía que, en el fondo, a quien él amaba más, a quien amaba de verdad, era a Victoria, pues sólo aceptó suicidarse tras creer haberla perdido, lo que mostraba que no podía vivir sin ella. Por eso Víctor había elegido el Mundo de los Muertos. Sin Victoria, ya no había nada que lo atara realmente al Mundo de los Vivos.

¿Podría Emily ser tan egoísta y quedarse al joven para sí, cuando sabía que no era lo correcto?

No, no podía permitir que se suicidara y se casara con ella.

—Yo seré tu vino—, concluyó Víctor por ella, procediendo a beberse el mortal Vino de los Tiempos.

"¡No!" pensó Emily.

Los votos pronunciados en el bosque eran para Victoria, el anillo que la joven fallecida llevaba había sido adquirido para ella... Él pertenecía a la otra chica, a Victoria, desde antes de que ella, Emily, le conociera siquiera. Y los dos jóvenes vivos en el fondo se amaban de verdad...

Por eso detuvo a Víctor cuando estaba a punto de beberse el líquido venenoso:

—No puedo.

—¿Ocurre algo malo?

—Víctor, olvídalo. Yo iba a casarme… y me arrebataron mi sueño. Y ahora… ahora pretendo hacerle lo mismo a otra persona—A la joven sin vida se le escaparon las lágrimas—. Víctor, te amo… pero no eres mío.

Y Emily extendió la mano hacia Victoria, invitándola a acercarse.

—¡Victoria!—exclamó Víctor con sorpresa cuando la vio detrás de la columna.

Ella vaciló un segundo, pero después se acercó y cogió sin vacilación la mano sin carne ni piel que le tendía Emily, como quien coge la mano de una amiga.

Entonces la joven difunta cogió también la mano de Víctor y la puso sobre la de Victoria, uniéndolas.

Ellos miraron a Emily y después se miraron el uno al otro, y sonrieron.

Y la novia cadáver, al ver a Víctor sonreír a Victoria y a ella corresponderle (ambos con una sonrisa especial que a la joven fallecida, por desgracia, nunca le habían regalado, porque está reservada para el verdadero amor) supo que había hecho lo correcto.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora:<strong> En primer lugar, muchas gracias por leer. ^—^ En segundo lugar, este es mi primer fanfic y supongo que no es muy bueno, pero me moría de ganas de escribirlo. Es el resultado de escuchar la banda sonora de La novia cadáver sin parar. No he podido evitarlo y creo que no hay que ponerle nunca trabas a la imaginación, haya mucha o no. Lo he escrito porque me apetecía recrear esta escena del final de la película, que me encanta, y tratar de expresar lo que yo creo que sintió Emily cuando vio a Victoria observándola en la iglesia mientras se casaba con Víctor. Son sentimientos complejos y difíciles de plasmar por escrito, al menos a mi entender, pero lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido y espero que al menos lo hayáis encontrado entretenido. =)


End file.
